Highest Under the Heavens
The highest under the heavens was the title used to describe an unrivalled and undefeatable Divine Sea powerhouse in the Sky Spill Continent. Since ancient times, several unrivalled powerhouses appeared from the Sky Spill Continent that have been given the highest under the heavens title. Even amongst all of them, the Eightfall Thunder Emperor was outstanding. The so-called highest under the heavens was someone that had the ability to instantly kill off all other powerhouses from their era. This was not merely defeating them, but killing them. Ever since Emperor Shakya broke through his martial path and ascended, no one else had filled that position. These years, there were some extraordinary powerhouses that had come close to being the highest under the heavens, but they did not far surpass all martial artists of the world. They could only be called one of the top powerhouses of the Sky Spill Continent. For instance, the Highest Divine Emperor of the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom, the Imperial Grand Uncle of the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom, or even the Netherworld Great Emperor from 3000 years ago that had died in the South Sea. In the present Sky Spill Continent, it was a fifth Life Destruction Lin Ming that became the most recent highest under the heavens. Not only was he the number one, Lin Ming was also the most dazzling out of all the past holder of the title. Level Since ancient times, the highest under the heavens always had at least a middle Divine Sea cultivation. The disparity between the fifth stage of Life Destruction and the middle Divine Sea realm was far too great. If it were an ordinary fifth stage Life Destruction martial artist, they probably wouldn’t even be able to rank on the Destiny Decree. As for a middle Divine Sea master, they could exterminate a hundred regular fifth stage Life Destruction martial artists with a wave of their hand. Eight Stage Life Destruction For the last 100,000 years, every eighth stage Life Destruction Divine Sea Supreme Elder had become the highest under the heavens. However, the highest under the heavens wasn’t necessarily an eighth stage Life Destruction Divine Sea martial artist. For instance, the most recent highest under the heavens was Emperor Shakya, who had crossed seven stages of Life Destruction. Seventh Stage Life Destruction Normally, a martial artist that could step into the seventh stage of Life Destruction had to have some sort of special characteristic. For instance, the Nine Furnace Highest Divine Emperor had an inborn combat spirit divine body, and the Sublime Smelting Imperial Grand Uncle had a king dragon vein. But just by having a single outstanding aspect, it was unlikely for one to become the highest under the heavens. One had to have at least several areas in which they surpassed all others. Thus, it was extremely hard for just a seventh stage Life Destruction that became a Divine Sea powerhouse to become the peak master of the continent. Since ancient times, those heroic young elites that excelled in a single aspect could proclaim themselves an Emperor level talent. And those that excelled in several aspects could be called the future highest under the heavens. In fact, someone who could be the highest under the heavens was only born every 8000-9000 years. There is always a higher mountain In terms of pure quantity of peerless powerhouses, the Sky Spill Continent was far inferior to the Holy Demon Continent. Correspondingly, the Holy Demon Continent’s highest under the heavens was much stronger. And above the Holy Demon Continent, there was also the endless sea that existed around the two continents. That boundless area was over 10 times larger than the Sky Spill Continent and Holy Demon Continent combined! The number of powerhouses that existed there could be imagined. Even such a vast world was an insignificant speck of sand in the three thousand boundless universes. There were countless worlds and dimensions that were far more powerful than the Sky Spill Continent. And beyond all of that, there was the far more terrifying Divine Realm!Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Terminology